Always There
by MsAngelAdorer
Summary: Flora gets a call from Linphea and learns something devastating happened to her little sister, Rose. But Helia comes and proves to her he's always there for her when she needs him. One-shot.


Okay, so this is my first little one chapter story, so I hope you like it. This goes out to All the Flora/Helia lovers out there!

**Summary: **Flora gets a call from Linphea and learns something devastating happened to her little sister, Rose. But Helia comes and proves to her he's always there for her when she needs him. One-shot.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Winx Club, but do wish that they had more moments that involved this pairing.

**

* * *

****Always There**

Flora smiled to herself as she pored over her textbook for Professor Palladium's class. To most of the Alfea girls' joy, he was one of the simpler, laid-back teachers, and with his current unit on nature, she knew she'd pass this course with flying colors.

Humming a simple tune, she looked up from her book and was pleased to see the beauty of the few (and by few, it meant around twenty), plants she'd set up in hers and Bloom's room of the dorm. As anyone would anticipate, the young fairy of nature was pleased to be around anything that resembled the harmony of plants.

Only a short moment later in walked Bloom. The fairy of the Dragon Fire seemed greatly in a good mood, as was Flora herself. Bloom gave her a casual wave, which she returned, and went over to her own bed and rubbed her sweet little pet rabbit, Kiko.

To Flora, it seemed like the perfect day. And she knew that nothing, nothing at all, could ruin this for her.

Ring! She looked around and realized that her phone was ringing. Carefully crawling off her bed, she approached the device and answered the call. "Hello?"

Bloom looked over to her good friend. Flora generally was known to be the most positive of all the Winx Club members, and it was because of this that they'd made it through so many hard times.

A gasp made the princess of Sparx almost completely regret her decision. She looked up to see that the other girl appeared saddened, discouraged even. She was tempted to ask what was wrong, but decided against it and let her friend finish making the call.

Once she'd hung up, Flora set the phone down on the table beside her bed and just stood there, frozen.

Bloom gulped. This meant that something had happened, and it surely couldn't have been good. "Flora, what's wrong?"

Her friend turned around, tears forming in her emerald green eyes, joy completely burned out. "I just got a call from my mother." She replied, wiping her eyes with her hand, attempting not to break into a sob.

"And?" Bloom dared to ask.

"Well…" Flora could barely make out the words as it would to difficult to describe. "Something happened…to Rose."

That totally caught Bloom off guard. Rose was Flora's little sister, she knew, as Flora had talked about her a great many times. Whenever Flora brought her sister up, she spoke so highly of her, as if Rose meant just about everything to her, and she probably did.

Flora didn't seem to notice that Bloom was standing there, gaping in amazement. Instead, she just continued on talking, or, at least, attempting to. "She… fell of a cliff from slipping on some rocks and is in the hospital…the doctors can heal her, but are afraid she might suffer from some permanent damage to her head from the impact."

"Is she okay?"

Flora shrugged. "I don't know…nobody knows. Right now, they're just waiting." She blinked back more tears. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

Bloom felt so bad for her. "Flora, I'm…so sorry. If you need somebody to talk to, I'm here for you, and I'm sure all the others are too."

Flora shook her head. "No thank you sweetie." She held back a sob. "It's fine, I can handle this. I…I just…need to be alone for a little while."

Bloom nodded. "I understand Flora." But when her friend's back was turned, she dialed a number on her phone. "You may not need _us_, Flora. But I know who you do."

* * *

After grabbing her things, Flora walked off of the Alfea campus and headed off into Magix. She'd go get a cup of tea at her favorite café, she thought. Yes, and then she'd go to the park and watch some of the little animals scamper and fly around. That'd help her.

That is, she hoped it would.

After approaching the café, she was stopped at the door by a face she would've never expected. "Helia?" She gasped. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't answer directly. Instead, he gently grabbed hold of her delicate hand and kissed it. Looking into her eyes, he said, "Flora, are you alright?"

She didn't know what to say. _Was_she? "I…I'm not sure, Helia. Why do you ask?" After observing his facial expression she knew. "Bloom called you, didn't she?"

He nodded. "But," he added, before she could say anything, "I came because I care about you Flora, and it hurts me to know that you've troubled."

She was speechless again, and it didn't argue when he took her hand and led her into the café. After sitting her at a table, Helia ordered the exact tea she was going to get for herself and after it was prepared, he joined her, only watching her every few seconds.

Once she'd finished, she asked, "Why do you care if I'm upset Helia? It's just something I have to deal with, not you."

He shook his head, a smile forming. "No, that's not true. And to prove it, I give you this." He slid a folded up piece of paper over to her side of the table.

She paused a moment and then opened it up. She was shocked to find a poem, a limerick of some sort, written in beautiful handwriting: Helia's handwriting.

_You're the universe to me, and so much more._

_I can't begin to describe what about you I adore._

_If something goes on that seems like to much to bare,_

_Do not worry, my love, for I am always there._

She didn't know what to say. What could she say anyway? "Helia…this is so, so…"

He put a finger to his lips, silencing her. "Come," he directed, and led the way out of the café after paying for their refreshments.

They walked out and continued until they approached the park. _How_, Flora wondered, _does he always know? _

Finally, he stopped and turned to his girlfriend, his face filled with great emotion. "Flora," he said, "you're the most important person to me in the whole universe. I want you to understand that."

She approached him, and embraced him, clinging to him for comfort. Just hugging Helia was helping mend the pain. "You're important to me too, Helia. I…I just wish so many bad things had to happen."

He nodded. "I understand, but without some bad things, some good things would not come into our lives."

"Like what?" She asked.

He smiled warmly. "Like you." And he kissed her passionately.

Once they'd broken apart, they took a moment, simply gazing upon one another. It was then that she knew, no matter what, Helia was always there.

* * *

Okay, so a simple little story for the two of them. Please review so I can know what you thought.


End file.
